Ozruk
Ozruk is the third boss of the Stonecore in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Tactics Summary * Normal: Clear last right-hand pack before fight. Tank with back to corridor wall, then move 90 degrees around Ozruk (keep his back to the ranged DPS/healer) to avoid Ground Slam, then wait for Shatter. Tank strafes sideways to the other wall to avoid Shatter, then repeat the pattern with the next Ground Slam. Melee DPS run out of range for Shatter. * Heroic: Ranged should cast their weakest DOT on Ozruk when Elementium Bulwark is up, to DOT themselves and break Paralyze. Hunters have no real way to avoid Paralyze (Serpent Sting is not reflected). (Tank/melee DPS will gain a DOT from Ozruk through normal melee.) Abilities Regular '-- These spells need editing. Particularly Ground Slam and Shatter may be incorrect.' * * * * * Heroic * Normal Strategy * Pull him forward to the narrowest part of the hallway behind him, tank him backed against one of the walls. In normal Shatter is a knockback, and this prevents the tank being thrown away. * When he is charging Ground Slam, move directly through him or to the side to avoid the slam. Return to the same position against the wall after it finishes. Heroic Strategy ;Tank This is a tank-centric fight. Common 'tank run away down the tunnel' method. * Clear the right-side pack, and tank him facing away down the tunnel. * When he casts ground slam, strafe to his side to avoid the frontal smash. Return to the front of him and wait for the paralyze. * After you are paralized, start attempting to run away from him down the tunnel. As soon as you free up, which should be quickly (see below), you'll begin running away from him down the tunnel. Don't go too far, get ~20 yds away for the shatter, then stop. * Once shatter finishes, run or charge back to him to avoid him walking down the tunnel too much. * Rinse repeat. If he is walking too far down the tunnel, you may be running out too far for the shatter. Alternate "triangle method" * Clear two right-side packs AND the left side pack. * Ranged stands where the right-side pack was. * There will be two tanking locations, one where the boss starts, the other where the left-side pack was. * Strafe away during ground slam. Be sure to strafe away from ranged, so he doesn't turn to face them. * After paralyze, run to the alternate tanking location. Let him come to you after shatter. This means you are flip-flopping tanking locations. * This method is generally harder and more chaotic than the above method. Melee dps must be more careful to avoid ground slam. It also requires killing more packs. However, it removes the need for the tank to judge shatter range and quickly run back to avoid him walking down the tunnel. It's also important to know how the abilities function. * GROUND SLAM - does a cone of dmg in front of him. Don't be standing in it. If you are close enough to him, you can strafe directly to the side to avoid it. If you want to play it safe, move to stand to his side. It's not a good idea to run through him, as he may turn and end up spraying at the group. * SHATTER - Does 90k+ dmg to anyone within 20? yards. All melee has to run out for the shatter. Comes after paralyze. * PARALYZE - He stuns everyone in the group right before shatter. As long as Melee is swinging on him, they will receive a dot that frees them up from the paralyze quickly. It's important that as the tank is moving to avoid Ground Slam, he keeps facing the boss, so he's always swinging and receives the dot. ;Tips * When the boss starts casting paralyze (which has a .5-1 second cast time), you can already start moving to run. He will always shatter after paralyze. * If you think you are going to catch a shatter, you can pop mitigation cooldowns and be ready to self-heal. This may or may not save you from the shatter. * If you think you don't have enough time to run out of a shatter, druids can stampeding roar in bear from. If you are a worgen, you can use darkflight. Priests can also Grip you out of a shatter. * You can also abuse LoS to avoid shatter, though the range of shatter and the size of the available LOS boundaries mean it's easier to just run out of range. ;Melee DPS Melee DPS must always run when boss casts shatter. Also be sure to never be in front of the boss during a ground-slam. Depending on the tank and method, the boss may move quite a bit, or not at all. Be sure to never be in front of the ground slam. It's safe to either strafe to the side, or run through him to avoid it. ;Healers/Ranged DPS * One method to heal this fight is as a 'partial casting time' fight. You expect to be paralyzed, and heal during the time when you are not. If the group does the fight mechanics well, this is very viable. * Another method is to cleanse (this is a magic) the healer to free them from Paralyze. Once free, the healer can then dispel the magic off the party members. * A third, and easier on the healer, is to remember that he puts a spell-reflect shield up. THIS IS YOUR FRIEND. Do not dispel or spell steal. Healers and ranged should dot him (if able to do so) so that this hits you back and in turn, frees you from paralyze. While ELEMENTIUM BULWARK is up, the boss reflects caster magic spells cast (hunter dots not included). Therefore, if you cast a magic dot, you will receive the dot yourself, and that dot will break you out of his paralyze. Preferably that DOT will be long duration and low damage. Hunters are recommended to accept being paralyzed during shatter (and possibly use a BM spec, as the pet is not stunned). It is possible to run up to the boss and melee him right before paralyze to receive the melee dot, but it's not advised, as missing the window would mean being paralyzed within shatter range. ;External Strategies Ozruk Strategy by Horde Review Quotes ;Aggro * ;Spike Shield/Elementium Bulwark * ;Killing a player * ;Death * Loot Videos How to Solo Stonecore Normal as a lvl 85 Protection Paladin part 2 How To 5-Man Heroic Ozruk Patch changes * * * External links Category:Stone giants Category:Bosses Category:The Stonecore mobs